


Dolphin

by xll310



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, dolphin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林是一只海豚，亚瑟是饲养员的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> By 阿x丸

Arthur穿着紧身泳裤，跳进了Camelot海洋馆的海豚区的咸水中。感觉到水的冲击力消失后，Arthur睁开了眼睛，无须借助潜水镜的力量，Arthur看到浅蓝色的水，以及隐约可见的白色池底。紧接着，身后的水开始有一股强大的冲力冲向Arthur。Arthur转过身来，一只长约两米的宽吻海豚似乎期待已久一样凑到Arthur的脸旁，Arthur用唇轻吻了一下海豚的喙，海豚立刻高兴地围着Arthur游动。  
“我回来了，Merlin。”Arthur把头探出水面，说道。而海豚Merlin仿佛听懂了一样，猛地跃出了水面。  
Arthur是Camelot海洋馆里的海豚馆的饲养员。每日长时间在水下工作，使Arthur能够不需要氧气瓶便能在水下闭气10分钟。同时，他也可以不穿潜水服就在不到十米深的水里作业。他本人也认为，穿脱潜水服太过浪费时间，虽然巴不得直接把泳裤穿里面就过来上班，但是现实并不如动画那么简单。  
几年来，Arthur每天在Merlin的身边与Merlin一同游泳，感觉非常地自在。虽然池里的水都经过降温处理，Arthur却不感到寒冷。最主要的原因是，Merlin在他的身边。同为饲养员的Gawaine告诉Arthur，宽吻海豚的身体两侧的温度经常是一面高一面低的，而且不断在交替变化。而Merlin自己似乎也很清楚这点，所以他经常让自己温度高的那一侧向着Arthur，温度有变化时，Merlin也会调整自己的位置，让Arthur处于最温暖的位置。  
虽然这是极其细小的一件事，但众多的小事都体现出Merlin的灵性。  
与Merlin的相识那一刻起，Arthur就被Merlin深深地吸引。  
Merlin已经不只是一条海豚了。  
Arthur内心深处是如此认为的。  
他真正发现自己与Merlin间的关系已经改变，是在他十八岁那年。

 

在Camelot兼职的几年中，Arthur已经非常熟悉Camelot海豚馆的构造了。通常Merlin和其他三条海豚都会在观赏区活动。观赏区的范围比较大，水也较深。一面是巨大的落地玻璃构成的墙，游客可以在玻璃的另一端观赏海豚。另一面则是供饲养员上下水用的阶梯。观赏区的两端则通往表演区。表演区是个不大的池子，一边被观众席围绕，另一边则是供饲养员表演时上下水用的阶梯。表演区的水较浅，只有两米深，因此喜好深水的海豚们很少自发前往表演区。只有在每月一次的特别演出的日子里，海豚们才会被美食引诱到这里来。  
Arthur每天的工作是定时喂养海豚以及引导海豚在观赏区游泳以便人们观赏。而海豚们，除了Merlin，都不需要Arthur操心。显然海豚们都十分享受人们赞赏的视线，除了Merlin。Merlin比较喜欢单独行动，而Arthur要是到了水中，则寸步不离地跟着Arthur。因此变成Arthur经常要在观赏区游泳才能让游客看得见Merlin。日子一长，人们就知道Camelot海豚馆里有一个只穿泳裤的金发帅哥饲养员经常跟海豚共泳，到了后来，特意来看Arthur的人比来看海豚的人还要多。  
Arthur对于工作已经十分熟悉了，所以通常他兼职的时候，Gawaine就能够休假。对此Gawaine总是感慨不已。Arthur偶尔会在观赏区的落地玻璃外看到Camelot海洋馆馆长Gauis的身影，每次Arthur发现他时，Gauis总是笑着挥手。  
这一天，Arthur像往常一样和Merlin在观赏区内游着泳。这天的客人有几个学生模样的女生，穿着与Arthur一所高中的校服，让Arthur不由得多看了几眼。仔细一看，Arthur发现了里面有与她同班的Gwen的身影。Gwen显然看到了Arthur，Arthur游近了玻璃，朝她挥了挥手。Gwen笑了，露出了洁白的牙齿。而同行的女生不知为何鼓噪起来。  
Arthur正觉得有点尴尬，背后突然被巨大的物体扇了一下，不由自主地整个人撞上了落地玻璃。Arthur撞得不轻，眼前的女生们更是一脸惊讶的表情。Arthur一回头，看到Merlin正摇动着他的大尾巴，朝表演区游去。  
有点生气的Arthur追在Merlin的身后。一直到了表演区，Arthur把头探出水面，大喊：“Merlin！！！”才看到不远处的Merlin回过头朝他游来。  
“刚才你为什么撞我！”Arthur用力拍了一下Merlin的背，说道。  
Merlin在水中蹭着Arthur的腰，似乎在寻求Arthur的原谅。  
Arthur叹了口气，坐在了表演区的阶梯上，半个身子还在水中泡着。刚才被Merlin扇的地方还是热辣辣地痛着。平时虽然经常和Merlin追逐嬉戏，互相打闹，但Merlin从未做出过如此粗暴的举动。这让Arthur十分不解。  
这时，Merlin宽大的吻出现在Arthur两腿间，半个头都露出了水面。这是Merlin平时向Arthur撒娇时常做的举动，Arthur轻轻摸了摸Merlin的头，并低下头亲了亲Merlin的气孔。  
这时，Arthur感觉有点异样。Merlin的吻碰到了Arthur两腿间的物体，不光是触碰，还是在摩擦。  
“等等……Merlin？！！”  
Arthur惊讶地站起身，没等他站直，就被Merlin撞了一下，失去了平衡，又掉回水中。在Arthur双脚离地的这一会，Merlin已经把Arthur的泳裤扯了下来。  
“Merlin！！！”Arthur站直后怒吼道。虽然观赏区平时不对外开放，但想要回去更衣室则必须经过观赏区才能到达。就是说，Arthur不得不光着屁股在观赏区游泳。  
还是捉住Merlin比较靠谱。  
Arthur跳进水中，追在Merlin的身后。等到Arthur追上Merlin，Merlin的嘴里已经没叼着他的泳裤了，不知道把泳裤藏哪去了。  
Arthur正想从水里探出头看看Merlin把泳裤藏哪了，一个巨大的身影把他压回了水中，是Merlin。Arthur挣扎了一下，猛地感觉有一个柔软的物体包裹住了他裸露的下身。Arthur吃了一惊，低头看到Merlin正用他平时藏在肚子裂缝里的分身包裹住了Arthur的分身，并不住在收紧。  
敏感的那个部位被柔软的物体包紧的感觉十分奇妙。Arthur青涩的身体很快就起了反应。Arthur分身在Merlin的包裹下很快变硬。而Merlin察觉这一点后立刻用他光滑的肚皮紧贴着Arthur的胸膛，拉近了彼此的距离。Arthur轻抚了几下Merlin的肚皮，Merlin立刻颤抖了几下。那个柔软的物体稍微松开了一点，同时，变硬了一点。Arthur意识到Merlin对他起了情欲。而不可思议的是，他丝毫没有感到抗拒。尽管他的内心深处很清楚这是违背常理道德的。但那是Merlin。最特别的Merlin……  
或许Arthur是疯了。  
或许Arthur是在遇到Merlin的那一天起就已经疯了。  
Arthur放弃了挣扎。顺从了最原始的本能。  
Arthur来回抚摸着着Merlin光滑的肚皮，并把手伸到了分身处，同时抚弄起自己和Merlin的分身。Merlin的分身很快硬了起来。Merlin的分身几乎有Arthur的手臂那么粗，硬起来之后也不能再像刚才那样自如地包裹着Arthur的分身。Arthur的一只手无法同时容纳下二者的分身，只好用双手握住紧贴一起的分身，来回摩擦。没摩擦之后，Merlin挣脱了Arthur的手，并向前移动了几厘米，又贴上了Arthur的身体。  
Arthur的腹部被Merlin粗大的分身顶住了，而Arthur的分身则正对着Merlin肚子上的第二个裂缝。Merlin的身子不断撞着Arthur，像是催促着Arthur。Arthur试探着把手伸到裂缝中，刚碰到Merlin内侧的肉壁，就被紧紧地吸住，Merlin似乎立即发现不是自己想要的，又猛地松开。Arthur咽了口口水。犹豫了一会之后，猛地一挺身，前端立刻被Merlin的内壁紧紧包裹着，想要前进一厘米都十分困难。敏感的前端被咬紧的快感让Arthur有点头晕目眩。Merlin似乎还不满意，猛地朝Arthur的方向摆了摆尾，同时肌肉放松下来，Arthur的分身整个被吞了进去。与此同时，Merlin发出了一声高昂的叫声。  
刚才还有点松动的内壁又一次紧紧地夹着Arthur的分身。Merlin的内壁十分地柔软，像是海绵一样，但以极大的力度包裹住了Arthur的分身，不留一丝的空隙，炙热的温度从分身处传来，让Arthur有种快要被溶化的错觉。一般人类的性交无法产生的强烈的快感，更何况Arthur还是连普通的性交都未曾体验过。Arthur很快就体温上升，头脑发热，平时不怎么冷的水也突然冷了起来。全身的血液似乎都集中在被Merlin包裹的那个位置，Arthur的头脑已经有点混乱。朦胧之中，Arthur抱住了Merlin的肚子，试图把分身抽出。刚抽出几厘米，Merlin立刻又收紧了肌肉，突如其来的强烈刺激直击Arthur的脊髓，Arthur的分身立刻在Merlin的体内射出了大量的体液。快感来得太过突然、强烈，Arthur眼前一片空白，大脑的每一根神经都被快感麻痹了，几秒钟之后，Arthur才意识到自己已经射了。  
这才几分钟……  
Arthur觉得身上的血液开始向脸上聚集了。Merlin没有给Arthur羞愧的时间，又一次将Arthur的分身整个含入体内。Arthur还未疲软的分身立刻恢复了硬度。  
“Mer……EEE……”Arthur惊叫一声，然而他忘记了自己还在水里，立刻喝了几口咸水。  
Merlin立刻松开了Arthur的分身，并翻过肚皮把Arthur顶到了水面上。  
“咳咳咳咳……”Arthur坐在Merlin的肚皮上咳了好一会才缓过气来，然而身下巨大的硬物又提醒了他现在的状况。  
Arthur深吸了一口气，又潜到了水中，摸了摸Merlin的肚皮，Merlin立刻又以刚才的姿势贴了上来。Arthur决定先解决Merlin的问题，以免自己射了几十遍Merlin都还没发泄过一遍，这已经不止是面子的问题了。  
Arthur挣扎着在水中站直身，用双手握住了Merlin的分身，笨拙地套弄了起来。Arthur感觉到Merlin的分身在手中颤抖着，并且变得更大了。如果将来有哪条海豚被Merlin的凶器贯穿，那一定是非常痛的。Arthur边爱抚着Merlin，边想着。同时想到将来Merlin或许真的会爱上别的海豚，Arthur就有种莫名的失落感。  
就在Arthur出神的时候，Merlin突然把Arthur撞倒了，随即Arthur感到自己的分身又被吸入到了Merlin的内壁中。  
“呜……”  
与第一次时不相同的感觉。  
更加炽热，更加地紧，并且内壁还在蠕动着，像是想把Arthur的精力榨干一样。发泄过一次的分身比之前更加脆弱，更加地敏感。Arthur很快又到达了临界点。慌乱之中，Arthur握住了Merlin的分身，开始快速地套弄起来。Merlin的内壁颤抖着，突然猛地收缩起来。混乱之中，Arthur只觉得自己的分身似乎要被夹扁，但比上一次更强烈的快感让Arthur又一次到达了高潮。与此同时，Arthur手中的Merlin的分身也开始剧烈抖动起来，Arthur的上身被Merlin撞开，随即一股强大的水流从Arthur面前喷过。Arthur混乱的脑袋中知道那是Merlin射了，而且如果刚刚Merlin没把他撞开，那他现在一定已经被射晕了。  
那一次之后，Arthur知道他已经无法回头了。  
不，从与Merlin相识那一天就已经无法回头了。

 

十年前，12岁的Arthur第一次来到这个海洋馆参观的时候。  
Arthur和父母一起来Camelot海洋馆度假，恰好遇到了每月一次的海豚馆的特别表演。那天的特别表演里有一个特别环节，是请一位幸运观众来为初生的一条小海豚取名。当主持人念到Arthur的座位号时，Arthur兴奋地跳了起来，奔到了表演池边。  
“你叫什么名字？”饲养员是个20岁刚出头的大哥，他弯下腰，温柔地问。  
“Arthur。”  
“现在我们有请Arthur小朋友来为我们这条小海豚命名！”  
“我可以先看看她吗？”  
“噢，当然，他是条公海豚哦。  
Arthur蹲下身来仔细看海豚。一条不到一米长的小海豚从水中探出头来。一人一豚对上视线的瞬间，Arthur有一种感觉，这条海豚对他来说是很特别的存在，这种感觉来得太过强烈，强烈到在Arthur的脑袋中轰隆隆地回响。随后，Arthur失去了平衡，扑通一声掉进了水里。  
观众席上发出了许多声尖叫，当惊讶过度的饲养员回过神来，准备跳入池里救人的时候，金色的小脑袋露出了水面。Arthur坐在了小海豚的背上，大声笑着。  
“我决定叫他Merlin。”Arthur回到岸上，对着递到面前的麦克风说道。

每当Arthur想起这件事，他都觉得不可思议。第一点，当时的那种感觉是他在那之前或是之后的人生中都没再体验过的感觉，难以形容的感觉，像是命运一样的感觉。第二点，在他为Merlin命名之前，他甚至没有听说过Merlin这个名字。那时，他看到Merlin时只有一种强烈的感觉，那种感觉告诉他，这是Merlin，就是他，他就是……  
就是什么？  
Arthur的感觉就在这里猛地中断了。

几个月后，Arthur一家因为母亲的意外去世，父亲Uther带着Arthur搬到了Camelot市，Arthur就读了在Camelot海洋馆附近的一所初中。  
当他再次见到Merlin时，虽然Merlin已经长大了不少，Arthur仍然一眼就认了出来。Merlin有种什么东西一直吸引着他。Arthur站在海洋馆的玻璃前，Merlin很快就发现了他，游向了Arthur，然后狠狠地撞上了玻璃。  
“噗……”那是母亲去世以来Arthur第一次露出了笑容。  
Merlin虽然撞到了玻璃，但热情不减，依旧不停地在Arthur面前穿梭游动。  
“噢！那可是海豚在向你表示好感哦。”一个略为沙哑的声音在Arthur的头顶响起。Arthur回过头来，一个白发苍苍的老人不知何时站在了Arthur的身后。  
“是吗。”丧母之后的Arthur性格变得有点内向，换作以前，Arthur一定会滔滔不绝地向老人询问海豚的事，但他默默地低头，准备离开。  
Merlin发现Arthur要走，狠狠地又撞了几次玻璃。  
“等一下。”老人呼唤道。  
Arthur回过头来。  
“我活了这么多年，见过了大大小小的海洋生物，他们都是那么地自由、悠闲。唯独是这条海豚——Merlin，你知道他的名字吗？有点不一样。”  
“我知道。这是我取的名字。”  
“什么？啊！原来就是你！原来如此。”老人若有所思地沉默了一会。  
“没什么事的话我要走了。”Arthur以为老人说完了又开始走了起来。  
“等等。你想进去摸摸Merlin吗？”  
Arthur停下了脚步。

 

Camelot海豚馆内部有着与在玻璃外看时完全不一样的景观。在落地玻璃前只能看到海蓝色的水，暗淡的灯光以营造海底气氛。而在内部，灯光十分充足。此时，Arthur才发现，海豚们所处的池居然有一个足球场那么大，隐约能看到里面有五六个黑影，应该就是海豚了。  
“OMG！Gauis馆长！今天是发生了什么大事？！让您亲自过来！”  
“噢，放松，今天我只是带这孩子来参观的。”  
这时，饲养员才注意到了Gauis身后的Arthur。  
“啊！你是Arthur？！”饲养员立即认出了Arthur，“你是来看Merlin的吗？”  
Arthur点点头。刚走到池的边缘，一阵水花溅起，Merlin探出头来。  
“他怎么能知道我在这里？”Arthur感慨道。  
“海豚是一种感觉很灵敏的生物，他的听觉嗅觉比人类灵敏得多。”被称作Gauis的老人说道。  
“Merlin……”Arthur轻声叫着Merlin的名字。Merlin定定地看着Arthur。  
这是Arthur第一次有机会仔细打量Merlin。与Merlin的第一次相见以Arthur头晕目眩掉下水告终。  
Merlin的头部与他的身体都是优雅的渐变色，灰黑色从上到下逐渐变浅，背上的鳍像是承受不住海水冲击一样，鳍的尖端以可爱的弧度弯了起来。而现在正对着Arthur的，是Merlin扁而宽的吻。Arthur记得他曾经他在观赏区的介绍上看到，Merlin是一条宽吻海豚。  
Arthur缓缓地伸出手，直到碰上Merlin光滑的皮肤，Merlin都没有动一下。Arthur来回轻轻抚摸Merlin的吻，Merlin发出了一声高昂、响亮，但是短暂的叫声。  
Arthur的手定住了，他听懂了Merlin的叫声。Merlin十分高兴。似乎在对他说，欢迎回来。  
“我回来了，Merlin。”  
Merlin眯了眯眼睛，转身潜入水中，但又在不远处露出了背脊，又潜下去，如此重复了好几遍。Arthur想，要是Merlin再长大一点，他现在一定是在不停跃出水面。  
“Merlin很喜欢你。有空的话请你多来看看他。”Gauis说。  
“可以吗？”Arthur惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“当然。你可以随时从那进来。Merlin一定会很高兴。”Gauis用眼神示意了一下角落的一个小门，上面写着“员工通道”。  
“谢谢你，呃……Gauis先生？”  
“叫我Gauis就可以了。”

 

从那以后，Arthur一放学就直奔Camelot海洋馆。那里有清澈的水，有温柔的饲养员，有和蔼的Gauis……最重要的是，那里有Merlin。对Arthur来说，Camelot海豚馆就像是一个避风港。失去了母亲似乎已经不再是那么可怕的事了。父亲Uther对于儿子逐渐变得开朗这件事感到十分欣慰，因此他也不过问Arthur的去向，不，是无暇过问。  
Arthur并不觉得孤单。因为Merlin总是在他悲哀的时候逗他发笑。在Merlin的身边，负面的感情总是不知所踪。Merlin似乎有一种魔法，让Arthur想要更进一步地了解Merlin。有一天，他甚至脱口而出说他想要跟Merlin一起游泳。饲养员Gwaine听见之后露出惊讶的神色，但没有说话。  
第二天，Arthur一到海豚馆，Gwaine立刻拿出了一套全新的潜水服。  
“这是Gauis先生的要求。”看着目瞪口呆的Arthur，Gawaine笑着解释。  
“可是，我只是个经常逃票进来的游客……”  
“Gauis先生说，如果你愿意帮我的忙作为这一切的报酬，他会很高兴。”  
“当然，我愿意。谢谢你。”Arthur深深地鞠了一个躬。

 

Arthur兴奋地穿上潜水服，背上氧气瓶，带着潜水镜，看上去就是一个老练的潜水员。Arthur走到池边，Merlin似乎愣了一下，认出是Arthur之后欢快地在水里转起了圈，他好像知道Arthur要下来游泳了。  
Gwaine在下水前认真地向Arthur说明了氧气筒以及紧急装置的用法，让Arthur在浅水区试用了几次之后，才放心让Arthur从浅水区的阶梯进入深水区。  
Arthur在池边的楼梯上缓缓地站起来，一步一步地往深水区迈进。水十分地冰冷，加上没走几步Arthur的头已经被水没过，而前面不远处则是阶梯的尽头，再向前则是将近十米的落差。  
Arthur在阶梯上缓慢地移动着，期间Merlin已经迫不及待地在Arthur的身边打转了。在阶梯的尽头处，Arthur低头看见的是一片漆黑，深不见底。虽然Arthur会游泳，但对于一个十几岁的少年来说，迈进这片未知的水域需要很大的勇气。正在Arthur踌躇未决的时候，一个黑色的身影出现在Arthur的眼前，是Merlin。Merlin用他的宽吻轻触着Arthur的肩膀，随后游到了Arthur的前方。  
没事的。  
Arthur抬起头，不再看脚下的深渊。  
眼前有Merlin，没有什么可怕的。  
Arthur猛地跳下阶梯，向Merlin游去。  
似乎眼前都变得明亮了起来。  
水其实是那么地清澈，Arthur能看见前方的Merlin，正摆动着他的宽大的尾巴……


End file.
